Life that was chosen for me
by Nila122
Summary: Shadow lives a life of a slave and that has made him bitter. He doesn't expect much of a life anymore. It is simple. Everything is same. Always. Life gets even harder when his new owner is not really a good person. But there is also someone who awakes his hope and simple hatred becames something a lot more complicated. Is it right or wrong? He doesn't know. Maybe no one really does
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's warm. I hear birds annoyingly chirping and see how the trees are slowly getting their leaves back. I hate spring. There are times when I think that I hate everything.

I sit at the end of carriage and I see tall walls rise in horizon, walls that belongs to my new owner. I haven't seen the man before. Old master just told me to pack my things this morning, I've been sold. But that is my role in all this, it has always been. I'm hardly the only one, this society loves to put a price tag on lives.

Broken souls for coins.

It's strange though. She didn't intent to sell me yet, she always said that. This new owner must be somehow important for her to sell someone as disobedient as I. Or perhaps someone she hates. Maybe both. That's how she works.

I don't look forward to this. It's not like I'm going to miss the old place, but I don't exactly expect this to be any better. I guess it's the uncertainty that does that. I learned long ago life's instability, nothing will ever be certain when your life belongs to someone else. Well, nothing but the worthlessness of one's life. I wonder, how does someone accept all that and not let it get to him.

...I guess I'm just bitter. But with all the things that I have endured, don't I have right to be bitter...?

The short time I have to think about things ends when the carriage drive inside of the walls. I could practically see the one prison change into another. I hop down, when the horse stops. The driver helps the old master down.

This new place is a mansion. I've heard that the new owner is a lord. A rich guy who owns surrounding lands and villages that comes with it. The place certainly looks like it.

The old master was greeted by one of the slaves. A yellow fox. "My Lady, you have arrived early. My lord will be here shortly. Please let me show you the place where you can sit down."

She eyes the fox and her expression is one of annoyance. "Don't call someone lady, unless she really is titled like that."

"I-I'm sorry ma'am." There is an awkward pause. "P-Please follow me ma'am."

The fox turns quickly and starts to lead us inside, like he is eager to get rid of her. I don't blame him.

Mansion is beautiful inside, if a bit tacky. There is a lot of paintings and statues. Every little thing is stylized and the whole place looks bright and warm. I don't like his decorations, but it could be worse. It can always be worse.

Fox leads us to some sort of living room. And like everything else in this place, it is nice. "Please wait here ma'am. My Lord will arrive soon. Would you like some tea while you are waiting?"

She lit a cigarette. "Yes." She is always smoking. The smell of cigarette follows her everywhere.

Fox bows in hurried manner and almost run out of the door.

The old master turns to me once he is out of sight. "Did you see that disgraceful display. Is he supposed to be a butler? I've never seen such a poor example of one in all my years in the business." The old master is the most unpleasant person I've ever met, but at least she let me know where we stand with her. I can respect that. But that is probably the only thing. She never does check her own manners. But I guess that she can afford that. Being human and all that.

"He did fine."

"Bullshit. He'd be sold or given other duties if his owner would have any common sense." She sighs and shake her head. "But I guess that it's a lucky break that he isn't that picky. I wouldn't have so much trouble selling poor slaves if most people would be like that."

It's funny how I'm used to this. Or maybe not. "Why you changed your mind about me?"

She scoffs, like offended that I even asked. "You aren't exactly worth all the trouble you put me through! I'm tired of you and he doesn't mind you being a pain."

It took her long enough I guess. "You aren't worth it either, boss."

"Don't call me that, you pack of fur!"

Her outburst makes me chuckle. That annoys the hell out of her. It's the simplest pleasures.

We don't have to wait long before neatly dressed man bursts inside the room "Madam Ironside, what a pleasure to see you again!" He kissed old masters hand.

"Cut the chase. I'm here to do business, like you wanted me to."

"But of course."

On the first glance they are complete opposites. Old master being as cold and business like as she is and lord Roderick being all smiles and warm gestures.

The fox from earlier arrives silently and leave two tea cups and a pot on the coffee table. After that he goes to stand in corner in case he is needed. I'm not sure if either of the humans noticed him. If they did, they didn't react to him anyway.

The old master yanks me by the collar. "I left him with the necklace. If he ever causes trouble, you only need to say the words I gave you. Any technician can remove it, but I suggest that you leave it for now. He has an attitude problem."

Lord Roderick leans closer to inspect the collar. He is way too close for my liking. I grunt at him and try to push him away. He don't seem to mind, but he starts to inspect _me_ generally still way too close. I hate when they do that. "Back off!"

He give me a surprised look, while the old master shake her head "I told you he has an attitude problem."

Lord Roderick does give me a space eventually and his expression turns into an amusement. "I see. Anyway he seems to be in fine condition."

"Of course he is! What kind of merchant sells poor products!"

He chuckles. "My apologies, madam." He turns back to look at me but still talks to her. "Just look at those stripes. People will be jealous when they realize that I have found one of rare breed!"

"If they ask, you didn't buy him from me. I don't need any bad reputation."

"If you so wish."

"And my money?"

"You are impatient, madam."

"Time is money. So if you have done inspecting him, I would like to get this over with."

"Very well. Let's do this in your way."

He drops two pouches on the table. The old master take the scales that she always carries with her and starts to weigh the coins. It doesn't take long until she confirmes that the amount is right. "Here are his papers. My lawyers have legalized them. Only your name is missing." She offers him the papers and a pen. He gladly scribbles his signature. And like that my life was bound to this lord Roderick.

It feels strange how little I actually cared. But that it's the nature of the things. This is the norm. And I didn't exactly like back in the old place.

The old master stands up "I thank you for your business."

Lord Roderick follows her example. "Any day madam." He then turns to the fox. "Show madam Ironside to her carriage."

The fox bows "Yes, my lord." He sheepishly looks at the old master "Please follow me, ma'am."

Before she leaves, the old master turns to look at lord Roderick and nodds for a goodbye. She doesn't do that unless she really knows this person. Could be. I don't really know her friends.

Lord Roderick turns to me "I'm glad that you are finally here, Shadow. You are going to like it here."

I cross my arms. "I doubt it."

He looks surprised at first, but soon he is smiling again. "You say that now, but you will change your mind."

He stares at me uncomfortably long time. I guess that my uncomfort don't show to him, because he suddenly grabs my shoulders and announces "I have plans for you. Others will be so jealous!" I swear, that man has no respect for a personal space.

I give him an angry glance and say in low voice "Hands off."

It seems to work. Though he doesn't look surprised or offended anymore. He is just smiling. This guy gives me the creeps.

"You can call me master or lord. And when we don't have guests, even Roderick is fine."

I say nothing. That is surprisingly laid-back principle though. No one lets slaves call themselves from the first name.

"I expect you to follow my orders. When I have them. If you don't..." He yanks me by the collar, like the old master did, slight threat in his voice. And still smiling that blasted smile. It must be convenient to force others to his will. But I don't expect any less from a human.

I don't like it, but I decide to play along for now. "Understood." I can fight him when I'm not so sick and tired of everything.

"Excellent." He let me go and tries to pat my head, but I brush off his hand before it touches me. He don't seem to think nothing of it.

The fox from before comes back. "Madam Ironside has left. Do you need me for anything else?"

Lord Roderick turns to the small fox "Oh, you're back. Show Shadow around. This will be his new home after all."

Then he turns back to me. "I'll speak to you tomorrow."

I leave with the fox without a word. I sigh when Lord Roderick was out of the sight. I am not going to get along with him I feel.

"I am Miles Prower." The fox introduce himself. "But every one calls me Tails."

"Shadow the Hedgehog."

He is much more relaxed now than what he was when the old master or lord Roderick were present. "Come. I'll show you every one."

We walk the bright hallways. He tries to make some small talk, but I don't feel like talking. I end up just listening mostly.

It doesn't take long for one of the guards to stop us. "So he really bought you..."

I glance at him and cross my arms. I'm not in the mood for this. Even the fox seems to be surprised about that.

"He shouldn't have. Miss Ironside is never been wrong about bad deals. That man never listens." He sighs and shake his head. "Don't cause us trouble." With that he leaves.

I turn to Miles. "What was that all about?"

"Maybe he just wanted to see, I don't know. Human staff usually ignores us."

"Are there many humans?"

"A dozen or so guards and a stableman." Miles looks at me with concern. "What he meant by saying that you are a bad deal?"

Is he this naive? I point my collar, but he don't seem to get it. I guess that he really doesn't know what it is. Maybe it's not a common practice... I don't feel like explaining it to him now. "Never mind."

He looks disappointed, but let it be.

Miles shows me most of the place. The last stop is the place where I would sleep from now on. It looks like a bigger room was divided to six smaller rooms and a hallway that was way too narrow.

Miles points to the back of the hallway. "The last room on the right is the only one that is still free."

I make my way to there. Room itself is really small and not very pleasant. It has a bed and a drawer that barely fit in there. Walls looks thin as paper. But unlike at the old masters place, it does have some kind of privacy.

"My room is opposite of yours." The yellow fox hasn't moved from his spot from the hallway. I don't blame him. This already feels rather cramped.

I throw my bag on the bed and leave. I don't own much, slaves usually don't. I have time to unpack at night.

"Dinner is soon. I'll show you the kitchen."

So I follow him until we reach the kitchen. Four other slaves are sitting around the table and chatting.

White bat waves at us. "Tails, you're late. Knuckles ate everything."

Next to her sits a very angry looking red echidna. "Don't lie about me!"

She giggles. "You're cute when you are angry, hon."

"Don't do that!"

A blue hedgehog throw a piece of paper at them. "Get a room you too. I'm trying to eat."

The white bat turns back to Miles and ignores the commotion that she caused. "Are you going to introduce to us the new guy."

Miles pushes me a bowl soup. Before I could even thank him he speaks to the others. "Everyone, this is Shadow." Then he turns back to me. "The red one is Knuckles. He is my lords bodyguard. The bat is Rouge, who work as a maid. The blue hedgehog is Sonic. He works at the garden or helps at the stables. And one clinging on him is Amy. She works here at the kitchen."

After that he sits down to eat. I follow his example and sit next to Rouge. "And what you do?"

"I fix things. Or help Amy, if nothing needs fixing."

"So you usually don't attend guests."

"No. Rouge usually does that, but she was busy." He laugh nervously. "That bad?"

I ignore his last comment. "And what exactly am I supposed to do here?"

"Something about social gatherings. I'm not sure. It didn't look like my lord gave it that much thought."

Knuckles jumps in our conversation. "You should train with me starting tomorrow."

"He's not going to replace you, is he?" The pink hedgehog clinging to Sonic asks. Sonic don't seem to appreciate her, he frowns.

Miles shake his head. "No. He made it clear that Shadow have more social duties. At the best Knuckles and Shadow will be working together."

I openly show annoyed face. Social duties don't fit to me. They really don't fit me...

"Don't sulk." Sonic says while stuffing his face with bread. "Those are easiest kind of jobs."

I shoot him angry look. Trying to be polite and civilized for the humans is the most embarrassing thing I know. I get the feeling that he either doesn't care or that he hasn't done it before. Ever.

Rouge turns to him. "Oh, shush you. People have different opinions."

Others talk to each other in the way that people that have lived together a long time does. Cracking jokes and sharing their days. Atmosphere is very friendly, but also very foreign. I am stranger in this group and I certainly feel like it.

I decide to leave. There is no reason for me to try endure this atmosphere.

Miles turn to me with a surprised look as I stand up and start to walk for the exit. "Where are you going?"

"Walk." I don't look at him.

I don't have any plans for the rest of the day, so I wander around the mansion, while trying not to run into human staff.

Eventually I just end up going to my room. It's still rather early for a bed, so I empty the small bag that I have with me in the small drawer. Sometimes it feels like a miracle that we are even allowed to own anything. I guess that in some places that is the case.

I take the book that I have with me. It's some sort of awful and cheesy love story. I'm bored so I might as well read it.

...I wonder if the old master will notice that I took it.

I read until I hear others to come to their rooms.

"Shadow?" Amy's girlish voice is behind my door. "Are you there?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Mind if I come in?"

"If you must."

She shyly come inside. The room looks stuffed when both of us are inside. It's a good thing that I'm not a claustrophobic.

I lazily raise my eyes from the book. "What do you want?"

"How are you feeling?"

What kind of question is that? I let my bad mood show in my voice. "It's none of your business."

She get surprised and then angry. There is no hint of shyness in her voice any more. "Don't talk to a girl like that! Here I was genuinely worried about you! Especially when you didn't even eat anything!" She push me a sandwich. "Here!"

I take the sandwich. I must look dumbfounded. "Don't you get in trouble for this?"

"I don't if I don't get caught."

...It is nice of her to even bother, I wouldn't have done that. And I am getting a bit hungry. "Thanks."

She looks rather happy with that. "Oh, it's nothing."

Sonic shouts from his own room "I wouldn't say no, if you brought me one."

I shout back at him "Don't you know that it's rude to eavesdrop?"

"These walls doesn't exactly muffle sounds. I can't help but hear you if you talk normally."

Just as I thought.

Knuckles apparently can't stay out of conversation. "Why you never smuggle anything for me?"

"Don't encourage her." Neither can Rouge.

The atmosphere is getting again very friendly. It's not like it never was in the old place, but I managed to be outside of it. It felt foreign back there too.

Amy glance the book I took from the old master. "You read?"

"Occasionally. When I don't have anything better to do."

"...It's love story!" How did she even noticed that from there? The book have no pictures. "That's... surprising. I didn't think that you would be the type. Is it any good?"

"No. It's rubbish. I didn't look what I took, so I ended up with that."

She inch closer to examine the book. "I think it looks interesting. Do you mind if I read it after you?"

I close it and give it to her. "You can have it. I don't care to read it any more."

She take it and smiles to me. "Really? Thanks!" She looks the book, but for me it seems more like she is looking somewhere really far. "I used to read all the time before I came here. You know, I lived in the castle middle of the city before I came here." She sighs. "It was a shock, when I was sold. I thought that I would live there rest of my life. Still miss it sometimes."

She does look sad. We've all been there. Still I don't know how to respond, I didn't expect her to open up. But before I even have a chance to answer Miles starts to talk. "It was shock for me too. Though I grew up in a small village with my family. I sometimes wonder how my parents are doing."

I hear Sonic's voice next. "You might have been sad to be sold, but I have always been glad that I'm not in the old place any more. Sometimes change of scenery is needed."

"You say that only because master leaves you well alone." Rouge sounds angry.

Sonic just grunts. It's clear that he doesn't really want to talk about this.

"Hey, Shadow" Rouge continue. "You are from one of those slave camps, right?"

I agree. "That's right."

"Me and Knuckles grew up in one too. We were on same one, but we didn't know each other that well until we were bought."

"I didn't grew up in there."

"Oh. I didn't mean to assume." She keep a small pause. "Those places can be merciless for the people who grew outside."

"It wasn't that bad. Old master made it always clear what she thought about us. I much rather deal with honest humans like her than the ones that tries to hide their thoughts behind false compassion. I probably will miss that horrid witch."

I hear Knuckles laughs loudly for my comment.

Amy looks serious. "There are some nice humans too."

I am surprised to hear her say that. "Bullshit." She can't be too innocent to not have noticed the way we are treated.

She is getting slightly more annoyed. "I had human friends when I lived in the castle."

"You are naive. They most likely wanted something from you. If they act nice there is always a catch." Humans can't be trusted. I learned that on the hard way.

"I'm not naive! I know what I'm talking about." She stomps her foot. That woman is easily flammable.

"You can't swipe away years of suppression from my mind, no matter how much you yell."

She is quiet for a second before finally giving up. "Whatever! I'm going to sleep." She storms to her own room.

"I agree with Amy." Knuckles say. "Wait till you meet lords fiancé. She is nice person."

I sigh. "I get the feeling that you didn't completely heard what I said."

"I did. I'm just saying. There is no evil thought on her."

He seems to be rather naive too. I don't feel like fighting about this. I just go to sleep while others are still talking about the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We are waken by yell from Knuckles room. "Dammit woman, it's too early for this!"

After that we hear Rouges small laugh.

Sonic sounds still very tired when he yell back at them. "Whatever it is you two are doing, don't do it while the rest of us are here."

"Wait! It's not what you think! Dammit Rouge..."

Those two seems to be very close.

I crawl up from the bed. It's almost time to do so anyway. Everyone else have exactly same idea and the small corridor become cramped fast. I'm not claustrophobic, but being so close to others is uncomfortable.

Once we are out Knuckles grabs me by the shoulder. "Lord wanted you to train with me, remember."

"Yeah, I remember." Does he think that I'm about to ditch him or something?

"Good." He turns to others "We're off"

"What? Immediately? What about breakfast?"

"We got no time for breakfast."

Amy gives me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Tails or I will send you some food."

I guess that that is the best deal that I can have now. Before I can respond to her Knuckles starts to push me in different direction. "Sure thing. We need to go."

I am rather confused. "What's the rush?"

"I tell you later."

"Have fun you two." Rouge yells after us.

Knuckles yells back to her "Always."

We arrive to some kind of training ground. I guess that the guard use this place also, but right now there isn't others than us. Knuckles shows me the most of the place. After that he turns to me. "Are you a good fighter?"

"I'm decent."

"Why don't you show me." He says and get ready for a fight.

I just stand there. It feels odd to attack unprovoked. But without warning he lunge at me, but I manage easily evade him. He turns back and tries to punch me, but again I dodge. He throw couple more punches, first one I evade again and second one I block. I see my opportunity and throw one punch on him. I hit him on the jaw, but it feels like I just hit a brick wall, he doesn't even flinch. He attacks again when I am dumbfounded and I don't manage to react to it and he hits me on the jaw. I stumble a couple steps backwards. He certainly have strength, I give him that. This is going to be more interesting than I thought.

We fight quite a while, but in the end, I can't make him fall. I manage to hit him many times, but he doesn't look like it. We stop when Miles arrives with our breakfast.

"Tails!" Knuckles greets his friend "You should have seen this guy. He is fast."

"I saw little bit." Miles gives us embarrassed smile. "It looks like my lords hunch about you was right."

I don't know if that is a good thing or not. I take a porridge bowl that Miles had brought for me and I sit down on the floor with the two of them. I guess that Miles hasn't eaten yet, 'cos he is staying with me and Knuckles.

Something comes back to bother me. "Why were we in rush?"

Knuckles and Miles glance each other. Knuckles quickly returns to his food apparently not wanting to talk. Suspicious.

I turn to Miles. "I don't like being kept in dark."

He sighs. "You should avoid my lord for a while."

...I don't like the sound of that. "Why?" An unnerving thought comes to me. How creepy he was yesterday, I might really be in trouble. Normally I wouldn't be worried, I could take care of one human. But with this collar he have the upper hand.

...Why me?

Miles sifts uncomfortably before trying to calm me down. "He will forget you soon. He is getting married after all. But before that... Just stay clear from him."

Yes, Knuckles mentioned lord Roderick's fiancé. I hope that he is right, I don't want this uncomfortable thought to come true. But he might not be right and the bride will be exactly like lord Roderick, she is human after all... Well, most likely she is. And then there would be two of them. What on Earth I would do then?

I sigh. "Thanks for telling me."

"Sure. Now can we talk about something else." Knuckles looks relieved that this topic is over.

Rest of the morning we talk about random things. It feels awkward at first after they had warned me, but I manage to ease up a bit. These two aren't so bad. After the breakfast I train with Knuckles again. Rest of the noon goes like this. We stop when it was time for lunch.

"Is this all what you do when you aren't protecting lord Roderick?"

"Of course not!" He looks me sternly for a few seconds before he turns his gaze. "Well, maybe. I sometimes help with heavy lifting, but it's rare."

"I see."

"Don't give me that look! Once we're outside, I have to watch his back all the time."

"Okay then."

We talk like this when we are walking towards kitchen. Before we can get very far lord Roderick stops us. Knuckles gives him a quick bow. Lord Roderick ignore him and talks straight to me. "I saw you training. You aren't bad." He is wearing that smile again, making me nervous.

I cross my arms. The sooner he is gone, the better.

"I were looking for you in the morning, but you were already gone." He tries to pat my head again, but like before I brush it away. I feel really uncomfortable. Like before he doesn't seem to mind. But it most likely is only a matter of time, before his patience runs out. "I would like to put you on a real test."

"And what is that?"

"I'm going to take you with me tomorrow to see how you fair."

Just go away already. "Where to?"

"To see my becoming wife."

Knuckles glance at him surprised. "Tomorrow? Does she know that we are coming, mi lord?"

"No, but that's the fun part about it." He turns back to me. "Don't do anything foolish." He smiles, but it sounded like a threat. With that he leaves.

I have a bad feeling about this. Things are bound to get worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We stop at the village library. It is a small building, old master had a bigger personal library. Odd though that this small place even have one.

Knuckles jumps down to open carriage door for lord Roderick, who looks especially smug today. He tells the guard to stay at the carriage and marches inside. Knuckles follows him. I'm guessing that I am supposed too.

An old woman stares us behind the desk. She visibly turns worried, when she realizes who came in. Besides her there is only one other person here, a young woman, who is sitting at one of the tables her back to us, reading. She hasn't noticed us yet. She don't notice even when lord Roderick walks next to her. "I knew you would be here."

Woman gasps and tips over the cane next to her. "Oh! Don't sneak up on me like that." This is the bride? She doesn't look like a noble. She doesn't look that rich either. Well, I guess lord Roderick hasn't followed traditions thus far.

She keeps a small pause before the reality start to sink in. "Why are you here?" She doesn't look happy to see him. Something about her seems... off... She isn't looking at him, but in his general direction.

Lord Roderick however is all smiles when he scoops the cane off the floor and give it to her. "Why? Can't I come say hello."

"Of course." Woman stands up abruptly and puts visibly forced smile on her face. "I just didn't expect you today."

"Your cane." He offers the cane to her.

She takes it, but doesn't look at it, she doesn't seem to look anywhere really.

...I don't really care about seeing them exchange pleasantries, so I wander a bit. I glance through the titles of books that I will never read. 'Around the world in eighty days', 'A Christmas carol', 'Through the looking glass', 'Metamorphosis'... The bookshelves are in mess...

I am about to wander further away, when the woman starts to talk with Knuckles. She asks how he has been and how things are with Rouge. She talks with Knuckles, even though there is another human present... That's odd... It never happens... And Knuckles answers her casually like he doesn't see the weirdness of it all.

"You have to meet the new guy." Knuckles take her hand and lead her to me.

"Someone new?"

"Yeah! Say hi."

She smiles and extends her hand. "Hello. My name is Maria Robotnik." I find it slightly comical that she did as he said.

I glance at her hand. I guess she expects a handshake. She doesn't look at me. "...You're blind."

"...Well, yes." She lowers her hand when she realizes that I'm not going to shake her hand.

"Isn't it considered rude to your kind to ignore another human?"

"...It is. In case you didn't notice, I spoke to him at first. It is rude to ignore anyone. And you are the only one I haven't greeted yet."

...She must be the only one who thinks that way. "You are weird one."

Lord Roderick hugs her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder. "I apologize on his behalf. I was warned that Shadow have trouble to behave." He looks at me but talks to Maria. Not that she could tell anyway. "But man, these stripes. He is rare breed and I got him cheaply." He tries to pat my head again, but I brush it off. This is more like what I'm used to, as annoying as it is.

Unlike lord Roderick, she keeps talking to me. "How you like it in there?" She gives me the biggest smile.

I just stare at her. I'm not a biggest fan of unwanted pleasantries and meaningless words. But my silence made her visibly uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about him." Lord Roderick turns her around. "Say, would you like to come live with me already. It won't be that long before the wedding anyway."

Maria get even more uncomfortable. "I would like to live here until then."

Lord Roderick sighs. "If you so wish. After all we have all the time in the world after that." He cups her cheeks and kisses her before leading her outside.

This whole time Maria looks tense, like she doesn't want him to be here with her. What a promising start they have... Lord Roderick either doesn't notice or doesn't care. He's so full of himself that neither answer would surprise me.

Once the two of them are far enough I turn to Knuckles. "Is she always like this?"

"Like what?"

From his answer I'm guessing 'yes'. "Never mind. Why is she marrying him?"

Knuckles scratches his cheek. "I'm not sure, but my lord owns these lands and they can't pay the taxes or something like that. So Maria is kind of like payment."

"Human can't be payment!" The whole idea feels absurd.

Knuckles gets irritated with me. "That's how I got it. You can always ask her."

...Maybe not that. I shouldn't listen a human. I guess I could ask Miles.

Time passes. We follow lord Roderick and Maria through her village. People seems to be wary of lord Roderick, averting gazes and hiding behind their works. Some shoot him an angry look before following others example. Everywhere we walk, people go silent. Only voices we hear are lord Roderick's and Maria's. It is eerie. He doesn't seem to have a good reputation here.

I don't know where we are going, if anywhere, but before we get there elderly man approaches lord Roderick cautiously and talks to him about something. I'm not interested enough to listen what he have to say, so I don't really pay attention. So I try to amuse myself by finding all sort of stupid secrets in the villagers. I see a little boy smuggle a treats for a dog, a woman who tries to pick a fallen coin without being found out and a man picking his nose. Such a meaningless secrets. Such boring meaningless things... I guess that's appropriate though. Everything feels meaningless...

Lord Roderick's tone turns more threatening and angry. He speaks revalately low voice, so I didn't picked it before, but there definitely is sift. I regret that I hadn't listened. It's always a good to know what ticks people off.

Both elderly man and Maria both looks now rather scared now. Lord Roderick is like a spoiled child. A spoiled child who have power. That is a frightening combination.

"Shadow." He called me.

"...Yes?"

"Why don't you show me what you can do, and break his kneecaps."

I stare at him at the loss of words. It feels like the order came out of nowhere. I half expect him to be joking, but he looks dead serious. I glance at Knuckles like he somehow have a clue what I should do, but he seems just as lost as I felt.

Lord Roderick tries to hurry me. "Well?"

I glance the elderly man. Maria stands in front of him like she tries to shield him, even if it was obvious that it wouldn't do much. He must be close to her.

"No." I'm not going to attack someone who doesn't pose the strength to fight back.

Lord Roderick takes a few steps towards me, threat in his voice. "Do as I say." His voice is calm, but he looks like he is boiling inside.

I cross my arms. I am not going to attack an old man.

Lord Roderick waits for a second, but when I refuse to do anything he chants the words that activates the collar.

Shockwave runs through me, my vision blurs and I fall when I am slowly fried from inside. I can't breathe. The neck is the worst, like a hundreds of needles got stabbed through my throat. My limbs tingle and I started to feel light-headed. The taste of rusty metal covers my mouth. I vaguely hear someone call for me, probably Knuckles, but I can't draw my focus on it. There is only pain when my insides feels like they are on fire. I can't breath...

And just like that it stops. It lasts only a twenty seconds or so, but it feels a lot longer. It always feels a lot longer.

I gasp air feeling grateful that I have a control of my lungs again. I try to rip the collar off my neck, so that air have more room to travel, but it won't budge. Has this thing always been this small? I get conscious about the hard ground beneath and all the people around me. Knuckles have knelt beside me. He looks worried and scared. I try to push him off and stand up, but the lingering pain made it... difficult. He helps me up in the end. Even if this feels humiliating, I couldn't have done it by myself, not when I'm like this. I would have looked even bigger fool then. I guess I'm lucky that he's here.

It takes me a while to register, but Maria asked if I am okay. Why does she care?

...Okay feels a bit too strong word right now. "I'll live."

She doesn't look relieved.

"Don't disobey me again!" Lord Roderick forgot the old man and instead focused on me. He pats my head and I don't have strength to brush him away this time. I hate it. He looks around him a bit and decide that it's time to leave, now that he has drawn the whole villages attention. He really does make decisions out of whim. Having such an overgrown child have so much power over us is... troubling...

Nobody is against us leaving. On the contrary, it is like the whole place is sighing from relief.

Lord Roderick embraces Maria most loving way, like nothing happened. And he looks genuine about it. Maria however seems confused and afraid.

After they had said goodbyes to each other, Maria turns to Knuckles. "Is he really going to be okay?"

I hate to feel weak, and I definitely hate when people pity me when I do. "Stop asking that!"

"Looks like he's already back to normal." Knuckles declared.

Maria gives us a weak smile, but beneath it, she still looked worried. "...Take care you two. Tell Rouge that I said hi."

I only glance at her, her concern feels so foreign to me. She must want something. That's how it always goes, that's why she plays this game. I hate when I don't know what her goal is. Somehow she manages to feel more genuine than anyone else I've met though. But she must want something from us, that's why she acts like this. I can't fall for that. I will never forget...

Knuckles answers to her. "Will do. See you later."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The wedding day is getting closer. Everyone is fuzzing about this and that. Since I don't have any job right now, I help Rouge put up some decorations.

"That banner is awry." She examines one of the banners I put up.

"Just tilt your head."

She laughs. "We can't expect guests to tilt their head, my dear." She fly up to fix my work. That would have been useful ability to have a few seconds ago.

She moves it too much. "It's still crooked."

She fly back down. "It's close enough. Just tilt your head."

...Maybe it's because this union doesn't mean anything to me, but these decorations look annoyingly tacky. Or maybe it's just lord Roderick's poor taste. I can't help but frown when I lay my eyes on the ugliest small cupid statue this planet has ever seen.

Rouge seems to hear my inaudible complains. "No love for Cupid?"

"Where on Earth I am supposed to put it where it can't hurt anyone?"

"I think that it's supposed to be in the buffet."

"...Well, this will be uncomfortable celebration."

She laughs. "It _is_ our master we are talking about." She takes the ugly cupid and carries it towards the dining area. She does seems to be rather strong. Her abilities go wasted, she could do something more important than being a maid.

I take a large vase and followed her.

And there she puts the cupid. Right in the middle of the table. Staring right into our souls. Maybe lord Roderick felt like saving money on food and instead he got a cupid who would judge you for eyeing the food like that.

"Oh, you should have asked my help with that." Rouge hurries to help me. "These are expensive." I don't feel like I needed help, they aren't exactly heavy, but I let her help anyway. We find a place for it in one of the corners. Or more like she finds.

"You seem to have a clear image how you want the decorations."

"Master gave me a clear instructions. And you believe me, you don't want to make him mad."

I sigh "I know."

There is an awkward pause between us.

Rouge uses an obvious topic change. "Wedding dress came already. Want to see it?"

"I don't really care about dresses."

"But this is not an any old dress. It's a wedding dress!"

"You mentioned that. I'm not interested." I leave to get other vases.

She hurries next to me. "Oh, well. You can see it in the wedding."

"You are looking forward to it, are you."

"Of course. I love weddings. Everyone does."

"I don't like weddings."

"You don't count, you're so antisocial."

"Gee, thanks."

"Why do you hate marriages though."

"I don't hate marriages. I hate the celebration that comes with it."

We lift the next vase. "Somehow I knew you would say that." She laughs. "With attitude like that I won't ask you to be my bridesmaid when I get married."

"You're getting married?"

"We have planned it, and we will, if master ever allows it."

"...I see."

"Jealous?"

I shoot her annoyed glance.

"I knew it, Knuckles is a surprisingly good catch." We put the vase down on the spot lord Roderick told her to. While we are doing that I see a bruise in her arm, neatly tried to hide under the glove.

"Did you hurt your yourself?"

She turns to me confused.

I point her arm. "You have a bruise."

She turns embarrassed and uncomfortable, completely different than how she has been thus far. "Yeah. It was a few days ago. It's not a big deal."

"Then why did you tensed?" I can try to guess. It was lord Roderick, I am pretty sure about it. He hasn't given me a good impression of himself.

She twitches like I saw right through her. Her expression turns from shock to sadness and then to anger, all within a few seconds. "Don't ask about that! We don't ask about that!" Her voice is a bit shaky. "You are still rather new, so you might not know, but we don't talk about these things."

I stare at her dumbfounded. I didn't expect her to explode like that. I'm not sure if I agree, but it might be better to let it be for now. She won't talk as long as she is not ready for it. "Okay. I won't ask."

She looks relieved. Apparently she expected me to protest. "Thank you."

"Let's just get the remaining vases."

We walk silently. For a moment she looks so tired. All the energy she had seem to vanish. She sighs. "It is a shame. Maria deserves someone better."

I don't think that lord Roderick deserves anyone, so I agree with her.

It doesn't take long for her to start joking again. She must have worn this mask long, she wears it so well. Maybe it's easier for her to forget when she does. Maybe that's why we don't talk about these things... So that's easier to forget... 

...One more day to the wedding, the whole place is still busy. The bride is coming today also. Decorations are done, so I'm helping Miles at the best of my abilities. Maintenance is out of my field of expertise though.

One of the pipes had busted, the whole basement was flooding. It is already late when we finished. Others have probably already eaten.

Miles sighs. "I hope we don't get a mould problem after this."

I just grunt back at him. That sound like more unpleasant work.

"I check more thoroughly after the wedding, I don't have time before or during that." He continues.

"Do you need my help with that again?"

He hesitates for a second. "No, I should be fine."

We are greeted by Amy when we arrive to kitchen. "You two look terrible."

Miles takes a deep sigh. "The basement was flooding. You look like you had a rough day too."

"It's been busy." She lowers her voice. "And honestly Knuckles is not very good assistant."

"Sorry Amy, if the pipe hadn't busted..."

"Don't worry, it's not like it was your fault. And I did get help in the end."

"From Knuckles?"

"He wasn't very helpful..." She points someone out of our vision.

We turn to see. The bride is here. She looks like she had been baking for a while already.

She smiles. "Nice to see you." That must be joke on her part.

In my surprise I take one step backwards. I don't answer her. This is one of the safe places, where humans don't ever come. Place that is just for us. If we can't have this, what is even left for us.

"Why are you here?" My tone is harsher than I intended.

She looks surprised when she turns her head towards me, like she just realizes that I am here too. Her smile vanishes for a second and she looks uncomfortable. "Didn't you know I was coming today?"

"No, I mean why are you _here_ , in the kitchen."

Her expression turns slightly angry. "I had nothing to do, so I thought to help preparations. It's my wedding after all."

I don't answer her, so she turns back to Miles. "I don't believe we have met." She is smiling again, with less enthusiasm, but smiling nonetheless. "My name is Maria Robotnik."

Miles is surprised about her casual approach, but he does shake her hand. "Miles Prower. But every one calls me Tails."

"I've heard about you. You're the repairman?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Maria is fine. I'm glad to finally meet you."

Why is she being so nice? To what end? She can't fool me. Maria doesn't seem to be leaving. I can't lower my guard around a human so I leave. I just grab something in the morning.

Amy calls me "Where are you going?"

"Walk." I don't feel like giving more detailed exponation.

After I close the door I hear faint question. "Is he always like this?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This is the day. Amy brought me a sandwich last night like she did before and Sonic remembered to call me a jerk to make Amy to do so. Even though I didn't ask her. It's not like I'm going to say no to free food.

The wedding is held in the garden. Most of the guests are already here. I have the humiliating duty to serve drinks. And the guests are as infuriating as I thought they would be. Lord Roderick don't help either. "Check this. I got him cheaply. He is rare breed." And the audience cling to his every word. I have enough when one of them tried to pet me. I take a nearby pie and slam it in his face. He looks shocked but lord Roderick just laughs. "Don't worry my friend. I get Rouge to help you clean up." He turns to me. "Where is Rouge anyway?"

"Still helping my lady I think."

"Ah, women. They always take a long time to get ready. Go hurry her."

"Gladly." I am just so happy to get away from there that I don't argue.

...

Maria stayed in the guest room for a night. It doesn't take long for Rouge to answer on my knocking. "Shadow? Shouldn't you be in the garden?"

"Lord Roderick wants you to there."

"What? Why?" Her expression turns into a disappointed frown. "What did you do?"

"Why you automaticly think that was me?"

She shake her head. "I can't go yet. We aren't ready."

Maria is sitting on dressing table in her dress. "There is nothing else left beside the corset, right. He could help me with it."

This is an opportunity to stay away from the guests. "I can do that." Though this is not the most tactical thing to do.

Rouge shoots a surprised look at me before she grins like a fool. "Oh my, how bold."

"...Whatever you are thinking, stop it."

She giggles. "Just teasing you." She turns to Maria. "Are you sure that you can stand to be alone with this guy? He hates your guts by default."

"I'm sure." She says so, but she doesn't look sure at all.

Rouge doesn't notice that, she is having a field day with this. "Oh my, this will be a scandal!"

I grunt at her. "Didn't I already say that ever you are thinking, stop."

She leaves giggling. "Have fun~"

I scoff at her one last time. She is having too much fun with this. I close the door behind me once we had changed places.

"You two seem close." Marias shy voice fills the air.

"Not that it is your business, but she is a friend. I think that she is like this with every one though."

"...I guess she is."

Atmosphere between us grows heavy. No wonder after the way I've been acting towards her. I have nothing to say when I start to tie her corset. It looks like it is purely for decoration, so I don't tie it very tight.

It takes a while before she starts to talk again. "Why do you hate us?"

"Who is 'us'?"

"Humans."

"That can't be a surprise for you."

"I guess not." She keeps a small pause. "I don't want there to be a rift between us."

"Wouldn't that be dandy!"

"I... I didn't meant to offend. I honestly do think that we shouldn't have this gap between us and your people."

"Right. And pray tell, what the hell you're going to do about that?!"

"...I... I don't..." She kept a pause.

"Why you want that in the first place? You wouldn't get anything out of it. You would just lose the slaves." I am being hostile right now, I know. "...My lady."

"Please, don't call me that." She is visibly more tense than a moment before. "...I don't think that we are right the way we are now."

"Don't give me your false sympathy!" I didn't notice, when I forcefully pull the strings making her let out a small yelp. "You know how many times I have heard that?! But nobody does absolutely fucking noting, or worse, expect something in return!" I yell. "Humans determine ones value by the colour, race and stripes in the head and none of them sees past it! I have no reason to believe that _you_ are any different!"

...I take a moment... I realize just now that I snapped to the person who is going to be my other owner for this day on. "...My lady."

I swear, she is shaking.

I finish the corset and take a deep breath. I need to chill. "Do I need to take you somewhere?"

"...No. I'll be fine..."

If she says so. I start to leave.

"Shadow."

I stop on my tracks, but I don't say anything.

"Thank you." She seems wary and tense, but she thanks me anyway.

"...I yell you and you thank me? You're odd one."

"...Not... Not that... For not attacking grandfather. And for the corset, I guess."

"...I don't know what game you are playing, but you can't fool me!"

She flinches, but doesn't look too surprised anymore. "Why didn't you?"

"...I'm not going to attack someone who can't fight back."

She doesn't answer. For a few seconds she fiddles nervously a lock of her hair. "I... I want to know. Please don't get mad again." She looks like she is gathering her courage. "Why do you hate _me_? Because I'm human?"

"Yes. You are all the same."

Her shoulders drops and she turns sad.

...I guess need to think more rationally. She doesn't look like she is ready to get married. I guess this could be as good as any time to ask. "I am curious. Why are you marrying lord Roderick? You clearly don't want to."

She twitches. "Is it that obvious?" She takes a deep breath.

"It wouldn't be too late to run away. You don't want to be here and I don't want you here. Everyone wins."

"I can't." Pause. "Roderick made a deal with me. If I marry him, he will not collect the debt that our village has."

So Knuckles was right. Kind of. But Maria is still human, she is still above us, that hasn't changed. I hope that she won't think that we are. "I still think that you are making mistake by marrying him. He is not a good man. It would be easier for you if you would just leave."

"Life doesn't always go like we want. Sometimes we have to..." She searches the right words for a while, but she doesn't seem to find them. "Well... you know."

I don't answer her. The way I see it she still have a choice, but I'm not going to tell her how to live her life.

...I image I'm expected back... I don't really want to go back, but I don't want lord Roderick's wrath upon me again. "I should go back."

"Oh, okay."

With that I leave without looking back.

...

"You jerk!" That is the first thing what Rouge says to me when she sees me. "That man was such a pain in the ass! Why I always have to deal with the difficult people!?"

"It was funny though."

"No, it wasn't!" She stares at me harshly. Soon her gaze eases a bit. "Well maybe a little. But _don't_ do it again."

I give her a low chuckle and keep doing my work until the ceremony starts. We slaves stay at the back, almost hidden. Amy is clinging to Sonic and sighing. I guess that she finds this romantic or something, she does seem like the type.

Maria starts the slowly walk towards lord Roderick. One of the guards is escorting her. I can't stop thinking about lord Roderick's impulsive nature, the gaze that he shoots at me and the bruise in Rouge's arm. Everything looks like she is walking towards her demise... There is no reason to feel bad though. I warned her, and she still decided to go through this...

She does look beautiful in that dress though.

I quickly shake the thought off my head. I won't let such a things influence me, I am above it.

I wait until Maria is done with her walking. After that is the perfect time to take a breather. "Where are you going." I heard Rouge whisper after me, but I don't feel the need to explain her. I'm just going to sit somewhere in peace for a while.

I walk to the other side of the building and sit next to a wall in the shadows. Damn it's hot, the sun is already high. I hate summer.

It doesn't take long to someone to find me. "So this is where you went." Sonic says while grinning annoyingly.

"What do you want?"

He leans to the wall. "Nothing much. Just wandering around."

"Could you wander somewhere else then. Not really mood for you."

"Why such hostility? I don't believe I deserved it."

"I'm not hostile."

"You could have fooled me." He scratches his cheek. "You are causing us trouble."

"...I am?"

"I think that you know. Master has started to keep closer look on all of us after you came. Also it was not cool to make a mess for Rouge."

I stand up. Who is he to judge me like that? I am getting irritated. "I didn't order her to do anything. If things would have been in my hands I would have sent that man home."

"But things weren't in your hands. Don't you already know how these things work. No wonder you have that collar."

I twitch. Did he had to bring up this?

He continues "You've got a better deal than any of us. Stop acting like a spoiled kid."

"You know nothing about me!"

"I've noticed that you are selfish."

I am ready for him to start puncing at any moment, I guess thats what I'm used to, but it never comes. So what if I'm selfish. I have no reason to be anything else. It hasn't worked for me before.

He continues "We will be yelled at if we start to fight today. I'm not your enemy, so I am willing to give you a benefit of a doubt."

"Don't bother, you are not my friend. You go back to mingle with the race that enslaved us, you fucking pet. I will never accept it." I sit down back where I was sitting before.

Sonic seems slightly annoyed. He almost says something in response, but decide against it at the last moment. Instead he turns around and leaves. "You know what, be like that! Don't be surprised that I won't rush to help you if you ever need it."

"Oh, I won't be."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lord Roderick and Maria went to their honeymoon. They took Knuckles with them, lord Roderick can't really be seen without a bodyguard. I'm just glad that he didn't thought to take me with them. I had enough socializing in the wedding.

I help Amy to clean up the mess in the kitchen since Miles is checking the basement. He said he rather not delay it. And if it really becomes a problem, we all have hard time to fix it, I rather let him do whatever he does down there. I don't have anything else for today anyway.

I feel so out of place.

We hear a knock from the back door. Amy doesn't look up from her work. "Could you open the door? It's probably the food delivery."

"They have a delivery system?"

"No. But our master is rich."

...Of course. Amy hurries me. "Open the door, please."

I grunt, but I leave the dishes and open the back door. Behind it stands a slave and a human. Both of them have a sack with them. "...You are not Amy." The slave says surprised.

I just step out of their way. "No."

"Don't mind him." Amy finishes peeling the vegetables. "He is always a bit grumpy."

Two of them step inside. Slave immediately walks beside Amy and whisperes rather loudly. "Is that the guy you always talk about?"

"Haa, no. This is Shadow."

The human turns to me. "I see. So you are a new one."

I wonder when I stop being the 'new one'. "Do you have more?"

"...Yeah. In the cart."

I head to the cart without a word. Part of me likes how it throws him off.

So I keep carrying the boxes inside while Amy tells them about the wedding. I mostly tune out the conversation. I was there, and I couldn't care less. After a few boxes a sentence caught my ear. "So, how's your life as a free person?"

I stop on my tracks. "Free?"

Everyone turn to look at me. I ask again. "You are free?"

The woman smiles shyly. "Yes. Owners can free their slaves if they so choose."

"What happened to your master?"

"He is right here."

Human gently wraps his hands around her in the most loving way. It becomes obvious that these two are a couple.

I scoff. "You are fool. You could have left."

She smiles. "I know. But freedom means that I have a choice. I know it doesn't make sense to most of the people, but I love him. So I stayed."

"It's not like it doesn't make sense, it does. But you can't trust a human. It won't take long for you to be back where you started."

The man gets offended by that. "You don't know me."

"I know what you are. That is enough."

Amy quickly steps between us. "Okay, that's enough shaming, Shadow. Why you always have to start fights?"

I just turn my back on them. "I go back to work."

Still, being free. I play with the thought about it. I would leave as far away as possible where I wouldn't be found. Though that could be rather massive life style change. Or maybe I would pay a not-so-friendly visit to the key people of slave operations. I might even give a piece of my mind to the old master. Though maybe it would be best not to risk it and just leave.

...I'm just bullying myself with these thoughts. Lord Roderick is never going to let us go.

I get most of the foodstuff unloaded when they finally stop chatting. The human stares the work I've done. "You are a fast worker. If you ever need a jod, I might have work for you."

"Are you mocking me?"

He raises his hands. "Of course not."

I am pretty sure that he is mocking me.

They leave soon after that. I am watching from window. Curious how one can throw their freedom away like that. I hope she won't regret it.

"You said that you can understand her."

I slowly turn my gaze to Amy. Her question came out of nowhere.

"You said that her love makes sense. It's surprising that you said that."

"Oh, that. We have grown among the humans, it makes sense to be attracted to one."

She is quiet for a second. "Are you?"

I scoff at her almost offended. "No!"

"...Have you been?"

What's up with her? "No." I lie. "That is a rather personal question."

"It just that... out of all people, you are the one who is okay with it." She looks visibly uncomfortable with the subject.

"I said that I can get it, it doesn't mean that I am okay with it!"

She looks far away. "Most people can't get it. I can't get it."

"Surprising... out of all people, you are the one who is not okay with it. Aren't you all over this kind of stuff."

"I am happy for them. They are my friends and I believe that it is better if we would be friends with the humans. But I... I'm not comfortable with romantic thoughts about them."

Yeah. I guess that it sink right to the uncanny valley with most of the people.

Amy continues. "Society frowns upon mixed union. It is surprising that you don't."

"I do frown upon it. It doesn't matter how pretty the human is, they aren't trustworthy. I pity the ones who get fooled by it."

I return to the dishes abruptly. Amy pauses for a while, she looks like she is deep in her thoughts. She shoot me a curious look, like she wants to say something, but doesn't in the end. She eventually goes back to her chores.

We don't talk to each other until we are done.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Lord Roderick and Maria are coming back today." Rouge says as she leans to the wall.

"I see." I don't feel like meeting them, so I am training in the barracks.

"We are expected to wait them in the lobby. Besides, guards will give you hard time if you stay here too long."

I turn to Rouge and give her hard look.

She just scoff at my disapproval. "See, this is why you are always in so much trouble. It wouldn't take long."

I turn back to training.

"Tsk. You are impossible sometimes." With that she leaves.

Couple of hours passes. I like training. It helps me to concentrate. I stop when I feel like I'm being watched again. It's probably Rouge trying to hurry me again. "I don't feel like it. Go away."

"...I didn't meant to intrude."

That is not Rouge. I turn to see tensed Maria sitting in the nearby bench. For a moment I don't say anything, I am too surprised to see her already here. I must have been really focused, I hadn't heard her coming in or sitting down.

"Rouge said that you are here, so I wanted to say hi." She sifts slightly

"When you arrived? I was sure that Rouge would try one more time to drag me to meet you two."

She relaxes a little bit when I spoke to her. "I think that she were too busy waiting Knuckles." She offeres me a towel.

I am still wary about her, but I cautiously took the towel she offers me because I could use one. "Do you do this to everyone?"

"Say hi? Pretty much. I like to talk to people." She gave me an embarrassed giggle. "Though I... You are a bit scary." She sifts again. "That was rude. I'm sorry."

She does have a charming laugh.

I shake such a thought out of my head. She can't fool me.

She continued. "How have you been?"

"I don't know what you are trying to do, but it's not going to work."

She tenses again and her smile vanishes. "...I am not trying to do anything."

"From my experience kind humans always have a hidden goal. I have no reason to believe that you are any different."

She bit her lip and frowns like trying to find words. Eventually she gives up. "...I guess not..." She then stands up without a word and starts to walk away. For a while the only sound heard is the soft tapping of her cane. I don't know if she is trying to make me feel bad or not, but that is what happens.

...I shouldn't feel bad for looking after myself...

I turn my back on her. "Thanks for the towel." But she was already gone.

...

On my way to my room, I hear a voice. "Where were you?" Oh, great it's Sonic.

I don't look at him, I just keep going. "None of your business."

"You are lucky that master was in a good mood. Are you trying to cause us trouble on purpose?"

I ignore him.

"I'm talking to you!"

I'm really, really not mood for him. "Go fuck yourself!"

"Why don't you try it!"

I turn to look at him. His stupid smug makes my blood boil. I want to punch him so badly.

He continues to taunt me. "What? Don't tell me you actually have."

I keep glaring at him. In the end I decide not to bother. "You aren't worth my time." I turn my back on him and continue on my way.

I hear him scoff and mumble inapprovingly. Though he doesn't try to stop me either.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lord Roderick ordered me to come his office, so here I am. I assume it's about my absence yesterday.

The office is revalately cosy, though full of ugly busts. On the wall is a large portrait of a man. He looks a lot like lord Roderick does. Maybe his father.

He is sitting behind his table. "Chess?"

I just stare at him. I can never be sure with him.

"No? I could teach you if you don't know the rules."

"I've played before."

"Excellent! Sit down and we shall begin."

I keep standing. "...I rather don't"

His expression turns a bit more threatening. "It wasn't a suggestion."

I pause for a few second... It might not be smart idea to piss him off, so I sit to the chair in front of his desk.

He smiles and quickly makes the game board. He must have done this a million times. "I love this game you know."

"I figured so."

He leans back on his chair. "You can be white."

It has been a long while since I played this with old master, it takes a while to remember the rules. I don't think that I can win lord Roderick in his game anyway, but I am definitely going to be a challenge.

I move one of the pawns. They are carved to resemble slaves. How typical.

We play a while in an awkward silence before lord Roderick starts to talk. "You can learn a lot about a person from the way they are playing."

I don't believe him. "Really? And what does this tell about me." I capture one of his pawns. A black pawn shaped like a slave. He must be trying to get under my skin.

"A lot that I already know. You want to be a challenge and you are competitive. But it's surprising that you also are quite tactical. I was sure that your playing style would be more brash." He wonderes a while. "I'm not so sure that I can trust anymore your rebellious outbursts are nothing more than exactly that. Maybe you are hiding something."

I feel the cold shiver on my spine, I don't like the look he gives me. Now he is going to stalk me constantly. Or maybe he is trying to simply scare me. I try to think something to say to change his mind. "It is only a game. You are a fool to think that people use same logic in real life."

"You'd be surprised if you knew how untrue that is." Lord Roderick moves one of his pieces. "You try."

I look at him confused.

He chuckles. "Analyse me. I promise I won't get mad."

I can't read anything from his tactics, but this whole session has felt like it had only a one reason. "You want me to fear you."

His smile twitches. "Oh?"

Maybe I can try to get under his skin for a change. Now would my time to do so. "You are afraid that you aren't taken seriously, so you try so hard to be feared. It's pathetic."

His smile is gone and he have that threatening look again. "Who are you calling me pathetic!?" His composure fails, but he quickly recoveres and puts that irratading grin back on his face. "After all, I am my own master." He makes his final move. "Checkmate."

I lost the game. Like I thought I would. "If this was all, I'm going to leave now." I stand up and turn towards the door.

Behind me I hear lord Roderick playfully say. "I can always shock you, if you start walking." He really is playing this fear card.

I don't move. Lord Roderick gets closer and closer. My back is still turned to him when he grabs my shoulders. I try to brush him off, but he is not having it this time. I could fought him off. I just need to make sure that he doesn't shock me in the process.

He whisperes to my ear "Don't play with my patience. It wouldn't be too healthy for you." After that he brushes the collar. I hope that he would let me go after that threat, but he stays uncomfortably long time. He doesn't stop there. He wraps one of his arms around my stomach. That is enough! I turn to look at him with bewilderment. He is staring at me and the smile he have seems much more malicious.

I quickly tear myself away from him. "Hands off me!"

He tries to grab me again, but I stop him. His expression doesn't change. "You know you can't run."

Fuck this. I rather be fried than... do what ever he want me to do. Luckily neither happens, because Rouge knocks to the door. "Master? I have your afternoon tea."

Lord Roderick answers her, but stares at me. "Come in."

She looks surprised to see me, but continues like I am not there. I keep my eye on a possible chance to run for it, but lord Roderick stares at me like a hawk. "Don't even think about it."

Rouge leaves the tray to his desk.

"You can leave now." He says that to Rouge, but he doesn't look at her.

I keep glancing Rouge, the door and lord Roderick one after another. I know, at any moment he can say the words and make me suffer. Maybe I could make it if I manage to surprise him. I can't beat him sensless, that wouldn't end well for me either, but maybe I can stun him for long enough.

Rouge stops near the door. "Master, I..."

"I said leave."

"Master, I don-"

Lord Roderick turns to look at her in anger. "What part of th-"

This is my change. I punch him to the jaw and run out of the door. I don't hear him yell after me. I already thought that I made with it before I hear lord Roderick shout the words.

Immediately a shock wave run through me and I stumble. I don't even feel the fall. A familiar pain. My insides are boiling. Throat is the worst. Throat is always the worst. I can't breath. I try to rip the collar off my throat, but it won't budge. It never does.

I vaguely hear Rouge calling my name once the boiling feeling eases and I realize where I lay. I hadn't got far at all.

Lord Roderick angry steps echo through the hallway. Cold shiver run through my spine. I can't let him catch me like this! I desperately try to get up, but the lingering pain makes it difficult. I could see his mouth was bloody, he must have bitten his tongue. Rouge tries to stop him, but he smacks her out of his way. He kicks me to the stomach, causing me to stumble back down. He kicks me again to face and stomach two more times before Rouge manages stop him. "Stop, please!" This makes him somehow calm down. I swear, if I wouldn't have this collar...

I feel nauseous and weak. I hate to feel weak.

Lord Roderick stands there for a while. Just stands. After a few seconds he kneels beside me. I try to push him away, I can't take his bullshit right now, but my arms feel like noodles, it isn't difficult for him to grab my chin. But instead beating me some more, he simply inspects me for a second. "He will be fine." He takes a deep sigh and turns to Rouge. "Help him up." After that he leaves.

Rouge does as he said. "Are you insane!? That was foolhardy!"

I just grunt at her and try to wipe the blood off my face, with no real succeess. I guess I should be grateful that my nose isn't broken. It does hurt like hell though. My legs feel very weak. I have to lean on Rouge. Dammit. I this is embarrassing. At least it's only Rouge and not the whole group. "Don't tell anyone."

"Yeah, if they ask why you look like you've been ran over, I just say that you tripped on the stairs. How 'bout that?" She sounds angry.

I have no answer for her.

She sighs. "I won't tell. I just let you do the talking."

"Sounds good. But let's avoid that if we can."

"Yeah." She starts to walk.

...It's nice of her to not hold it against me that I ran and left her there... I am a jerk... "Rouge..."

"Yes?"

"...Thanks..."

"...You're welcome..."

...

We walk in silence. For a moment I think that we don't run to others. I am wrong.

"Hello?" It is Maria's voice. She just pops out of nowhere.

"Dammit. Not you..." It just had to be her.

She turns worried when she hears me. "Did something happen? You sound like you're in pain."

Rouge glances at me. I know I said that I would speak if we ever got into this situation, but now that we have my mind draws a blank. Eventually I mutter "...It's a secret." That probably won't be suspicious at all.

Rouge laughes a little. "Well spoken."

I grunt at her. "I didn't really thought we would come across anyone now."

Maria turns to Rouge. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I found him like this." She is really good liar. Maria seems to buy it at least.

"Where are you taking him?"

"Somewhere quiet. To quarters most likely."

Maria seems to think something. "He could stay with me in the library." She eventually says. Both of us look her in surprise, but of course she can't see that. "It's closer, there are no patrols for a while and the guard doesn't check the whole place while I'm there. You could easily hide between the shelves."

Had the circumstances been different I would say no. But they aren't. "Fine." I just want this to be over with.

I think they understood how I felt. "If you're sure. Let's go there then."

...

Library is small, and full of books. It have three shelves in the middle of the floor as well as on every wall, excluding small reading area.

Rouge turns to me. "Anywhere specific you want to sit?"

I just grunt at her. I hate myself for relying on her so much right now.

"Fine. I just drop you somewhere."

Rouge takes me behind the last bookshelf. Leaning against the shelves isn't very comfortable, but it'll do. Maria offeres me a blanket, but I refuse. I don't need nursing! She still leaves it close to me in the floor.

Rouge looks at me. "That is going to bruise." Suddenly her expression lit up. "I could add make up on you to hide it."

"No."

"Hmph. You're no fun." After that she turns to Maria. "I need to head back. Can you keep an eye on him?"

I scoff to both of them. "I don't need babysitting."

"Sure." Maria ignores me.

Rouge leaves. I am alone in here with a human. I still don't know what she wants, but being here with her doesn't feel as dangerous as it could be. Maybe I am just letting my guard down too easily.

My limbs have no strength in them. I will be sore tomorrow. Not to speak about my neck. Luckily I don't feel sick anymore.

Maria stays close to me looking all worried. I am getting annoyed to this. "I'm fine!" I snap at her.

"You don't sound fine."

I turn my head away from her.

She continues. "You two seemed close."

I keep my gaze away from her. "You already asked that."

"...Friend only?"

I snarl at her. I am so tired to this kind of thinking.

She doesn't flinch. Instead she looks determined to get an answer out of me. "Knuckles is my friend, you know."

"Doesn't that make you a hypocrite. Can't I have female friends and not be romantically interested in them?"

She relaxes a little. "...Sorry. You're right. I just seems strange to me that you are close to anybody."

"You don't know me."

"...You're right..." She takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry. It's not like me to jump into conclusions." She sits down on the floor not too far away from me. "I would like to learn to know you. I want us to be friends."

"...Why?"

She is quiet for a while. "...It bothers me that you hate me. We both live here... so..."

"You could just pretend that I don't exists."

"Wouldn't that be difficult?"

"How difficult could it be, you're blind. Besides, guards do that all the time."

Pause. "...I think it would be difficult for me, I don't like ignoring people, if I know that they are there."

I ignore her, hoping she would get the hint, but it doesn't seem work.

"Have you red the Little Prince?"

I glance at the book she shows at me. It is one of the books meant for the blind people, I can't read it. "...No. Isn't it a kids book."

She gives me an embarrassed chuckle. "Well, it is. But it's good."

I don't respond.

"My favourite part is where he befriend the fox."

"Oh, Miles would love that part, I'm sure."

She flinches, but brushed it off. She takes a deep breath. "It's not offensive. I think. Want to hear part of it?"

I don't hide my distrust. "I get the feeling that I can't stop you."

Again she flinches. "I... I didn't mean..."

Great. Now she is making me feel bad again. I sigh. "Go ahead."

She seems unsure, but she gives me a smile and reads the part.

 _-"Men," said the fox. "They have weapons, and they hunt. It is very disturbing. They also raise chickens. These are their only interests. Are you looking for chickens?"_

 _"No," said the little prince. "I am looking for friends. What does that mean- 'tame'?"_

 _"It is an act too often neglected," said the fox. It means to establish ties."_

 _"'To establish ties'?"_

 _"Just that," said the fox. "To me, you are still nothing more than a little boy who is just like a hundred thousand other little boys. And I have no need of you. And you, on your part, have no need of me. To you, I am nothing more than a fox like a hundred thousand other foxes. But if you tame me, then we shall need each other. To me, you will be unique in all the world. To you, I shall be unique in all the world..."-_

I stop her. "Is that what you are trying to do? Tame me?"

She stares in silence somewhere far a long time. For the first time she looks openly annoyed with me. "Should have guessed that you find it negative." She sighs. "I like this part. The fox asks prince to tame him, because he wants friend."

"Well, I don't. So you don't have to bother."

"...I won't bother forever." Pause. "I don't think that you are as insensitive as you seem. Nor as selfish as Sonic says you are. Even with your hate for us, I don't think that you are a bad person. Not really."

"Then you are a fool."

She sounds sad. "...Maybe I am..." With that she leaves...

...Maybe I shouldn't have been such a jerk... What am I thinking about!? She is human! How she manages to make me feel terrible about myself?

My back is killing me. I lay on the floor. Maybe that will help.

I don't notice when I dozed off, but I wake up, when I hear someone talking.

"Here again, my lady?"

"Where else I would be? And please, call me Maria."

"No can do. That's how the rumours are born."

Maria giggles a little. She does have a beautiful laugh. I give her that much.

The guard continued. "Speaking of rumours, Ethan mentioned that lord got punched in the face."

"What?" Oh great. Fucking fantastic.

"So you don't know about it. Shame, I hoped that you had some inside knowledge of it."

"I don't. What happened?"

"I don't really know. Ethan thinks that one of the slaves hit him, but... I don't know. Probably the new one. Ironside said that he is trouble."

"...I see. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem. Oh. If you don't mind..."

"I talk to you if I learn anything I can tell."

"Thank you. My lady."

I hear the footsteps leave the room. It might be too unrealistic to hope that Maria won't try to talk about it. I try to pretend that I'm in sleep, but when I don't hear her walk I opened my eyes. And She is right in front of me. I get surprised and that causes me to hit my head on the bookshelf behind me.

She carefully sits next to me. "Are you okay. I didn't mean to startle you." She tries to touch my head, but I brush her hand away.

"I'm fine." I hold my head. "Where you learned to move so silently?"

"Maybe I just have a soft step."

"Fine. Don't tell me. Why the hell you don't have your cane with you? That tapping sound would have given you away."

"I don't need it here, I know the layout already. I don't like to bring it with me, unless I really need it." She pauses for a long time making me uncomfortable. "Why did you hit him? Did he punish you for that? Is that why you are in such a bad shape?"

I don't answer. I don't want her to be involved in any way. I don't want to think about his look, his touch. Nothing did happen, not really, so I shouldn't get so worked up for it. I'm just going to be more careful from now on.

When I still don't answer she tries to call me. "Shadow?"

"Nothing happened."

"Liar."

"Even if something did happen, I wouldn't tell it to you. You are just going to tell it to that guard."

"...I won't if you don't want me to."

"Liar."

"...I mean it."

"You can't keep your promise to him and me."

"I won't tell secrets. He knows this. I can't tell a secret."

I'm sceptical. "I don't really want this to spread."

"...I can keep it as a secret, if you so want, but I need to know, why you hit my husband."

Does she care about him anyway? He is lucky someone does, he doesn't deserve it. "Why don't you ask him?"

I'm done talking and I turn my back on her. Maria sighs in defeat. I hear her rise. Before she was far I say "Thanks for the blanket." in a small voice.

I don't hear anything for a while. I think that maybe she have already ghost walked away, but I do get a quiet answer. "You're welcome."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _-The little prince went away, to look again at the roses._

 _"You are not at all like my rose," he said. "As yet you are nothing. No one has tamed you, and you have tamed no one. You are like my fox when I first knew him. He was only a fox like a hundred thousand other foxes. But I have made him my friend, and now he is unique in all the world."_

 _And the roses were very much embarrassed._

 _"You are beautiful, but you are empty," he went on. "One could not die for you. To be sure, an ordinary passerby would think that my rose looked just like you- the rose that belongs to me. But in herself alone she is more important than all the hundreds of you other roses.-_

...

I have woken earlier than usual. I can't read the book that Maria left behind yesterday, but I found a normal substitute. Connections to others seems to be important for her, she gets along with pretty much with everyone else. No wonder she likes this part. But all I can see how big of a snob prince is being right now.

Maybe this is what Maria really wants, to me to see her unique. Unlike I see other humans... And surely every day it feels like I know her a little bit better. I don't know what to think about that, I'm not completely okay with the idea. I can't wisp away all the things that have been wrong, that are wrong, between our two races. I want to hate her. I really, really want to hate her, but it's starting to be difficult. She feels like she does care. But she is also a human. The way humans are, it makes this all rather... frightening. It feels like I'm walking right on her trap.

But like she said yesterday, she isn't going to try this forever. I just have to be patient.

I did managed to walk on my own from the library yesterday, but my body is still aching. It usually is a couple of days after I've been shocked. I might have to take things slow for today.

Abruptly and out of nowhere Rouge makes a loud and seductive proposition to Knuckles. Others have woken I see, so I close the book.

Sonic doesn't appreciate the sudden wake-up. "Get a room you two."

"We already have a room."

"You have your own. Why aren't you there?"

Rouge have a trouble to try to hide her laugh. "Guess." She is having too much fun.

Sonic just grunted. "Tails, you don't happen to want to change rooms."

"It's too early for this..." Miles says back at him.

"Fine. How about you Shadow?"

"Never with you fucker."

"Good morning to you too, sunshine. Did you start off on the wrong foot?"

I just scoff, but Rouge hurries to answer him. "Let him be, he had a rough day yesterday."

"Oh really? Did he stumped his toe or something?"

I scoff again. I don't feel like fighting with him, so I leave. On my way though Sonic suddenly opened his door. "Don't get mad, I was just-" He stops to stare at me. "Where you got that bruise?"

Shit, it must look bad.

I push Sonic off my way, maybe more violently than I mean. He stumbles back to his room, but doesn't start a fight. I hear him ask Rouge.

Please Rouge, don't tell him anything.

...

I have been training in the barracks with Knuckles again. On my way back I hear music and decide to investigate. A gramophone play for Maria and lord Roderick. The two of them are dancing. It does look like they have fun. Maria is not as uncomfortable with him as she used to be.

...What am I doing stalking them? What ever they do, it won't concern me... I should go. Still, my legs don't move... Why I feel so conflicted right now?

Lord Roderick noticed me. "Shadow. Stop for a second."

Again he has that infuriating smile, but beside that he also has the bruise that I gave him. I still don't move. Yesterday is still too well in my mind. I back away little, when he walks too close. I'm not going to let him get any close than this. Not this time. He stopped when he saw that and his expression turns serious. He looks almost embarrassed when he says "I'm sorry."

I stare at him dumbfounded. I glance Maria behind him, but she seems as confused as I.

Lord Roderick continued. "Sometimes, when I'm angry, I just lose control of myself... so... I'm sorry. I try control myself."

I am speechless. I have no idea if he means it or not. Probably he just tries to impress Maria. If that is his intentions, it seems to work. She smiles to him. And for some reason that makes me angry.

Lord Roderick takes something from his pocket and throws it to me. It is the black slave pawn. "I saw you admiring it. You can keep it."

Is he mocking me? He might be mocking me. Or maybe he can't analyse me as well as he thought he could.

With that he wraps his arms around Maria's waist. I see no reason to stay any longer, so I leave.

...

In the evening I show the chess piece to Rouge. We are the first in the quarters. I lean on her doorframe and wait for her to say her opinion.

She inspects it for a while. "Cool figurine. Did you made it?"

"It's a chess piece. And no, I didn't. Do I strike you as someone who would?"

She chuckles. "You got me there. It does look a lot like you though. It only needs stripes."

I grunt. "Lord Roderick gave it to me."

"He did?" She rise her eyebrow.

"He also apologized and said that he tries to do better."

Rouge frowns. "Don't believe him."

"You don't believe he's genuine?"

"He has done this before. Even if he regrets now what he did to you, but he will forget, and then he does it all over again."

"...You're not painting very positive picture here."

She throws the piece back to me. "I'm not going to lie to you. He is going to give you hard time."

"Yeah, I kind of figured it out already." I glance at her. "...Did that happen to you?"

She twitches and looks away. I feel like I scrape the surface of something that I am not really supposed to. She obviously doesn't want to talk about it... If we don't do anything, nothing will change. And change is what we need.

"Roug-"

"Don't!" She interrupts me. "I know what you are going to say, but you said that you will let it be."

"So you act like everything is fine."

"Wouldn't you?" She looks almost angry. "If you would be in my place, would you tell others?"

...I paused. "...No." I already know the answer. Shame would be too much to bare... But would I be this denial, if someone comforted me about it? Honestly I don't know and I don't want to know that side of me. I guess it's easier in a way.

She calms down a bit. "There you have it. Don't expect something from me that you wouldn't be ready to do yourself."

I sigh. She is stubborn and I don't know what to do about it.

"Don't worry, I'm not that fragile."

"No... But all of it will stay with you, even if you don't notice it. All of us have a breaking point."

She frowns. "I can take it."

"..." I get the feeling she won't talk about this anymore. I sigh. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep." With that I leave. I hope she'll know what she is doing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It has been a few weeks. Lord Roderick and Maria are on their way to some sort of gathering and me and Knuckles had to go with them. I hate social gatherings. Knuckles is here to be their bodyguard of course, and I am trophy, I think. I don't see a good reason to bring me here. I'm terrible valet and lord Roderick can't really trust his life on my hands.

Once we stop Knuckles turns to me. "You help Maria, I see my lord."

I sigh and jump off. I am wary about Maria, but it's better than the alternative... This is going to be a long day.

Just like I've been taught, I open the carriage door and offer my hand for her. I have to say that to her though, she wouldn't know it otherwise. I am really annoyed by these shallow and meaningless acts, all these small things that I am expected to do, even though I don't care to. She hesitates when she hears me. Maria has become wary of me. I'm not surprised, I haven't been very nice to her. Even now I couldn't care less about being here and I make no attempts to hide it.

She does take my hand. "Thank you." She practically whisperes.

I guess I should have gotten used to it by now, but she still manages to get me off guard with her thanks.

Lord Roderick walks beside her and make her take his arm. That bastard is lucky to have her.

I shake these thoughts off my head. It's dangerous to sympathize with a human. I sound like a broken record, but else I might forget. I can't forget. Still, I am getting tired of trying to hate Maria, she has been nothing but nice to me... But I must stay focused. I must not forget. She can't be trusted.

We're at the castle. It is a lot bigger place than lord Roderick's mansion. Probably belongs to someone more important and more influential. It doesn't matter in the end, I'm still stuck with the life that I have now.

Inside an old man greets lord Roderick and Maria. They exchange few words. I don't listen, they never talk about anything interesting.

Knuckles leans to me and whisperes "That's duke of Soleanna. He's the most important person here."

I didn't really care who the old man is. Though how Knuckles knows so much about aristocrats probably never stop to amaze me. I guess, he must have been in this kind of parties often.

It doesn't take that long before lord Roderick turns to order us. "Shadow, you come with me. Knuckles stay with Maria."

I am about to protest when Knuckles stepped in. "With due all respect, I think it's better if I go with you mi lord and Shadow stay with my lady."

I stare at him dumbfounded. I think all of us did.

"He does have nerve." Duke starts to chukcle.

Lord Roderick isn't amused. "Why would that be better?"

Knuckles stays quiet. It becomes obvious that he didn't expected that question.

Is he trying to protect me or something? I don't need his protection! I feel the anger creeping into my mind. Did Rouge told him? How hypocritical of her! I'm not hopeless, I can take care of myself! I am strong.

I cannot start arguing now, not here, but I definitely want to give him piece of my mind.

"He wants to come, let him." A hint of laughter stayed in Duke's voice.

Lord Roderick still have hard look on his face. "All right." he says eventually and his expression softens. "You follow me." After that he turns to Maria and kisses her hand. "I won't be for long." With that he leaves with the duke.

It's just the two of us now.

"So..." Maria hesitates. "Any wishes what you want to do?" She sounds nervous.

"You're asking me?"

"Who else?"

I glance over the hall. "I don't really care about these kind of situations. I'm going to have terrible time, no matter what we do."

"Are you sure? You haven't even-."

"I've seen enough of them to draw that conclusion. Trust me."

She twitches. I guess that my tone was a bit harsh, she does seem rather delicate. She looks uncomfortable. It seems like she is about to apologize, but before she get a word out of her mouth, someone comes to her. "Is this slave troubling you?"

"Ah, no. Not at all."

This new guest stares at me for a while before he introduces himself to Maria. "Count Wilhelm, at your service my lady." He bows and kisses Maria's hand and that makes Maria even more troubled than she already was. Nobility sure has ridiculous habits.

"Lady Maria. It's my pleasure." She doesn't sound like it is a pleasure. She presses the cane against her chest.

Count quickly turns his attention back to me. "Is he yours?" He tries to pet me or something, but I slap his hand away. "Heh. He got spirit." I swear, humans have no respect to personal space. "I could pay a hefty sum for a rare breed like him."

Maria turns sour. That's surprising for her. "You want to buy him? You don't even know him."

"Why does it matter? I'll get to know him eventually."

"He's not for sale." She have a demanding tone.

"I can pay a lot."

"I don't care. You are insulting us by suggesting anything like that."

The count turns to her in surprise. "I didn't intended to offend my lady!"

"...Please leave us."

He looks at her for a moment before he bows and slitheres away without a word. Maria's cold and angry look melts once she realizes that he had left. She looks sad. Abruptly she turns on her heels and rushes away, tapping the floor with her cane.

I didn't expect her to act like that, she always seems like someone too kind to get angry. I guess that do I owe her one now for getting rid of that pest, so I rush after her.

She stops at secluded and almost empty hallway. She takes a deep sigh and just stands there. Suddenly she turns around and almost bump into me. "Shadow?" She presses the cane against her chest.

"I'm here."

She seems to be relieved. "I thought that you stayed in the main hall."

"I guess someone have to look that you don't run to the wall."

She crosses her arms, not exactly happy with that remark. Though it doesn't stay long. "...I hoped that I was right. You have an angry step. And it's not humans step." She laughs nervously. "I would have been so lost, if I was wrong."

I sift... I can't tell someone by their footsteps. Then again, I could always see who it is. "I am supposed to stay with you."

"Oh. It was like that, wasn't it..." She bit her lip. "I thought that you would take an advantage of the situation."

"Seeing how glad you are for me being here, maybe I should have."

"I-I didn't-"

"Relax." I sit down on one of the empty benches.

Maria looks unsure. She fumbles a bit to find the thing I sit on and once she did she sits down, as far from me as she could. "Does that happen a lot?"

"The count thing? Which one? Buying or groping?"

She sifts. "...Both."

I massage my brows. This isn't exactly pleasant topic for me. "Former occasionally, later every time."

"...I see. No wonder you have some strong opinions." She stays quiet for a while. "I'm going to change things."

I grunt. What a naive thing to say.

"You don't believe me?"

"You can't change the world. Humans don't see anything wrong with the way they are now, too many assuring the reasons why this is okay, and even if you do manage to convince few to change their ways, it wouldn't matter much in the end. Most of them don't want to realize that they are wrong. It would be too inconvenient, and people hate inconvenience."

"It has to start somewhere." She says that with determined eyes.

"You cannot even see."

She crosses her arms. "I am not toothless."

"You'll only get yourself hurt."

She turns to face me as well as she could while sitting on the bench. "I don't need your approval!" It is like she almost looks at me.

This fragile and meek blind woman before me is full of dedication and stubbornness that I thought that I would never see on her. I find that somewhat funny.

"Stop laughing, I'm serious!"

It suits her though. Who knows, maybe she does have a point. If not, I can appreciate someone at least thinking about this stuff. "You know what, if you manage to convince enough people, I might start to believe you myself. Hell, I'd probably help you once that happens."

She looks surprised, but it doesn't take long for her to give me a confident smile. "It will happen. You'll see."

"What's your first step?"

She ponderes for a while. "I don't know yet."

"So much for that."

"Have a little faith. I just need to think for a while."

"Right. It couldn't hurt, I guess."

For a second she doesn't say anything, once she does, she have a faint smile on her face. "I'm glad to see this side of you."

I tense. "What side?"

"Hopeful."

I stand up to get some distance between us. Had I lowered my guard this much? I had tossed aside the thoughts of freedom long ago and she rekindled this desire for it so easily. And she saw that. And I hate that she saw that.

Maria again take protective, wary stance. She seems sense my consern. It makes me realize that I am glaring angrily at her again. She can't see it, but again I feel like I'm attacking her.

I look away from her. "You have a knack to make me feel bad."

"I'm sorry..."

She might have misunderstood me... Whatever... I'm not going to be her pal anyway. She is my lady after all.

We are surrounded by the awkward silence.

...

Our host demanded that we stay a night here. Lord Roderick must have impressed him somehow. Why does nobles find him charming, I probably never know.

Me and Knuckles are at the slave quarters. It is one room with multiple beds, kind of like in slave camps, but a lot smaller. Slave, that shows us the place, says that most of the beds are empty, since this is where guests slaves also sleeps. Sometimes they all don't even fit here. Host must love sleepovers.

I turn to Knuckles. "When we got here, why did you wanted to swap places?" There is no one else here, so I'm not afraid to tackle with this now.

He stare at me, looking almost confused.

"Did Rouge say something?" I press.

He snaps out of it. "Rouge said that I shouldn't let you and him be alone."

I knew it. "I can fight my own fights!" Dammit, I'm not weak!

"The hell you are getting mad at. I just saved you a trouble with a little to no effort."

"The hell you did! I don't need your fucking pity!"

My anger is getting better of him. "I'm not pitying you! I don't even know the whole story!"

I glare Knuckles. I guess he really doesn't know. I will probably yell at Rouge once I get back, but that will be between me and Rouge. I don't really want to drag him into this mess. I need to calm down. "I need some fresh air." I say and leave.

"Hey! Where you think you are going! Shadow!" He doesn't go after me.

I storm through the hallways. Walking does help a little bit. It's easier to think. I need to talk to Rouge once I see her. I can't believe that she ordered Knuckles to look after me. She knows me better than that.

...It's eerily quiet now...

I find myself in the same hallway where Maria and I sat before and my thoughts wanders back to the conversation we had. Maria, why try so hard? You won't gain anything from the future that you pictured. Why you try so hard to get along with me? It would be so much easier for both of us if you wouldn't. I sit down on the bench. I think about her words, the hope she made me feel. I had sworn that I wouldn't let a human to fool me, but I have already started to accept Maria. It is almost frightening how easily she saw through these barriers I've put around myself.

...I cannot trust her. I need to remember that. I can never trust a human.

I take a deep breath and relax. Tomorrow is a new day. I have time to worry about her in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Back at the mansion. I help Maria down from the carriage. She is hesitant, though she doesn't look as uncomfortable with me as she did yesterday, even if I am as displeased as before to actually do this. Should I be worried about that? After that I take one of the suitcases, Knuckles takes the other.

Rouge runs to meet him and flung her arms around him. "Welcome back!" And he hugs her back as well as he could with one arm.

I do want to ask her about what Knuckles said yesterday, but now when I see her, it's difficult to find words. Maybe it's because of there are others around. "He was away only a one night." I eventually say.

Rouge shoots me a mischievous look. "Jealous?"

"You already made that joke."

"Heh. I guess that I did." She gives a quick peck to Knuckles. "Give me the suitcases, I'll unpack them." After she gets suitcase that Knuckles holds she turns to me. "You too."

I do as she says.

"You seem silent today. Like way more than usual. Something on your mind?"

I wanted to give a piece if my mind to her for making Knuckles look after me. But how do I tell someone, who has seen the worst of lord Roderick, that she is worrying too much. I want to say something, but it doesn't feel appropriate any more. So I shake my head. "No. I'm just bit tired I guess."

"I see. Don't stress yourself too much, okay."

Knuckles wraps his arms around Rouge. "You don't stress yourself too much."

"Oh, had something in mind?"

"Why you always try to twist our conversation."

She giggles.

I leave the lovers alone.

...

I walk to kitchen to hide more than anything. Surprisingly kitchen is run by Miles today.

"Hey, where's Amy?"

"Oh, hi. You're back. Amy sprained her wrist. Doctor said that she should rest her hand for a few days, so I'm cooking for now. I can't seem to keep her out of here though."

"What happened?"

"She said that she fell. Around the same time as you left yesterday."

"...That's a little too convenient."

"She really is injured. Doctor was here to look at her. Luckily it's nothing serious."

I guess that I can trust Miles' judgement. He's smartest person around here. Still. The timing is convenient.

"Oh, if you don't mind..."

I sigh, but I guess that I don't have anything else to do. "What do you need?"

"Potatoes. 30 or so."

I slouch to the storage room and count 30 potatoes to small bowl that was there. It is as chilly and dark as always.

"Thanks." Miles takes the bowl from me once I get back.

"Need more help? I must warn you though that I'm terrible cook."

"Well, I wasn't going to ask, but... could you peel some of the potatoes?"

"Sure."

He is quiet for a while. "...How was the party?"

"Way too many bastards and the food was awful."

He chuckles quietly. "Somehow I expected you to say that."

"Hmph. I hate those things."

"I don't blame you, I probably would too if I were you."

Another pause. I sigh. "Do you think that things will ever change?"

"Of course." He says without hesitation. "World is always changing. When or in what direction, I cannot say, but... I'm certain that things won't stay like this forever."

I grunt. "So, we just wait deus ex machina?"

"We could fight back, I guess. There are anti-slavery groups like the lanterns." He gets slightly nervous all of the sudden. "I don't like their methods, they are too violent. Besides, humans outnumbers us and they have access to better equipments." He shakes his head. "I don't think that's the way, rebellion would get us all killed. We should somehow appeal to the leaders instead."

"Talk?" My mind travels back to the conversation I had with Maria. And the hope. He sounds a lot like her.

"To put it bluntly." He chuckles lightly. "I'm just rambling. Don't think too hard on it."

We spend the time making small talk like this.

...

It is already late. Everyone else are back in their rooms, just want to walk for a bit. Mansion and it's surroundings are big enough, though they start to feel smaller by the minute. I used to have more room to wander. Not in the camp though, the old master is strickt.

I stop on the stone path in garden and stare at the moon. I had this habit when I was a kid, I imagined that I held the moon between my fingers or that I somehow caught it to a glass jar, I wouldn't have got it otherwise. I guess that I did that to everything that I wanted, but I couldn't have. Erika was there couple of times. She even offered me a jar. How kind she used to seem... It was such a ridiculous habit... Eventually things that I wanted turned into ideals that I couldn't put on a jar.

These memories are making me melancholy. I shouldn't think about this. It's not going to change anything.

I suddenly get shivers, I feel like I'm being watched. I glance around me and I see a man standing not that far from me. Lord Roderick. I don't see his face, but I know it's him. He just stands and observes silently. I don't appreciate being stalked on. I don't have patience to deal with him now, so I turn back inside and hope that he doesn't decide to do anything. I don't got far until I realize that he is not going to let me slip this easily. I heard extra footsteps. He is following me. I changed my course.

Should I run for it? Or does that remind him that he can use this cheap trick on me. Dammit. Without this stupid collar I could confront him. But because I have it, he always have an upper hand on me. I hate that I have to act according to that. I need to find a safe place, before he gets tired of this game. But the mansion lacks proper places to hide.

My mind rummages through the suitable rooms. Library? No. Office? No. Slave quarters? Definitely not, that is the first place where he would look. Kitchen? Not kitchen, but maybe the storage room. There is a wedge that is used to keep the door open on busy days. It can also be used to block the door from the other side. Downside is that it's far from everyone. If things get south, I don't have any hope for anyone come to interfere him this time. But it might be my best shot.

I pick up my pace. Lord Roderick does too. I hope, I pray, that he doesn't realize what I'm planning. Lord Roderick's steps get closer, I walked faster. We are almost running by the time we finally arrive to the kitchen. And immediately when I step inside the kitchen area I rush to the storage room and wedge it. And not too soon. I barely get my fingers out of the way when lord Roderick already slams his weight to the door.

He tries to force his way trough the door, making a noise that would wake the dead. The only thing between me and him is that cheap wooden door. Has it always been this thin? I become uneasy thinking it would brake. I back to the stone wall and sit to the cold floor next to some food grates. I might need to be here a long time.

The door doesn't brake. Lord Roderick gives up trying to bust through the door before that.

He is silent for a small eternity. After the racket he made before, this silence feels almost unnatural. The surrounding darkness feels thick, I can't see in front of me. The only faint light sources are the gabs above and below the cheap door. And there I can see the silhouette of feet.

Lord Roderick finally starts to talk. "Open the door." His tone sounds surprisingly gentle and quiet, yet demanding.

I don't answer him.

"I know that you are there. That's a dead end."

I still don't answer him.

"Open the door. I just want to talk."

I keep silent.

Bang! He kicks or punches the door. "I didn't think you to be a coward!" I hear frustration to creep into his voice.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"big words from someone who is hiding there!" He paces back and forth. "Prove that you aren't afraid by opening the door!"

"Do you think that I'm an idiot? I'm not afraid of you, but I'm not stupid either."

Lord Roderick stops right in front of the door. "Making me angry isn't very smart thing to do."

"Yeah, well. You don't give me many options." I was careless. If I would have been more alert...

He starts to pace again.

I continue. "I know you hurt Rouge, I think you might have hurt Amy too." Not to mention how he was before with me. I rather not think about it.

Lord Roderick halts in front of the door again. "Amy fell, that's all."

"Bullshit."

"You are starting to connect things that don't have connection. Do you want to see me as a villain that much? We don't have to be against eachother."

"I know what you are planning! I am not going to open that door!"

He is silent for a second before he says in deep, threatening voice "This is your last change. Open the door, or you are going to regret it."

I don't say anything.

He starts to chant the words, but stops before it activates the collar.

I feel my heart on my throat. I cling to the collar and try to tear it away from me. He tries to scare me into submission, I know, but he cannot make me believe that the pain he can make me feel on this side is worse than the pain he will inflict on the other side of the door. I embrace myself and wait his attack.

Lord Roderick waits for me to answer, but when I don't give him what he wants he chants the words.

I feel the familiar pain run through my body. Again my insides feel like cooked on low fire. My throat is killing me and I can't breathe. But this isn't worse than what it was before. I always have survived this. Nothing is different. I will make through this, I always will.

Small eternity passed. I gasp for air and I realize that I'm laying on a cold stone floor. The pain lingers on my limbs and it's difficult to move.

Looks like lord Roderick have left, I can't hear him or see his silhouette. I should stay here for a while though. Just in case. Not that I could drag myself away from here in this state.

...It's cold.


End file.
